The Dark Days
by BloodAndNight
Summary: Vivian's pack has now moved to la push washington
1. Epilouge

Things around La Push and Forks are much different now that Vivian's pack moved there. Jacob lost his attraction to Bella and is now

beginning to like Vivian more and more everyday. Gabriel decided he didn't want to take alpha of the pack and now lives in Vermont with a

different pack. Things were fine at first, until Vivian started to raise contrversy with Edward. Vivian actually slapped him and put her fangs

close to Bella's face. Edward rebelled and broke Jacob's legs and arms. Sam the alpha of Jacob's pack wasn't too happy. He decided to rage

war on the vampires. The out come of this battle looked very grim.

Blood and Chocolate

Combined with

The Twilight Series


	2. Chapter 1

Finally the day has come Vivian thought.

The war between the Cullens and mine and Jacob's pack was now about to start.

"You filthy dogs think you will win"?, snickered the beautiful blond vampire.

"Of course starting with me ripping off your face", I growled back.

I began to smell the other vampires coming. Then everything began to calm down.

_It must be that filthy blood sucker who changed my the emotions I thought to myself._

"It's so sad we had to come to this, Samuel", said Carlisle

"Well maybe if your mind reading monster didn't have to start trouble", Sam replied.

Then Jacob burst forward with no warning stabbing his claws instantly through Edwards chest.

Edward shrieked in pain, "You dam dog I hope you rot in h..." his sentence being cut off.

The first bloodsucker now lay there dead in the clearing.

The beautiful blond thrusted forward towards me. Her hands came inches away from my face.

Then Ulf ran from the side tackling her. I was shocked to see her snap his neck so easily.

Finn began to cry which only made him lash out towards the cold ones.

From what I could see now Gabriel was using his Alpha status and letting the other two females go.

Five wolfs were on top of Carlisle and when they left his body dismantled.

Only the buff one and Jasper left. Jasper ran out and ripped Tomas in half.

"NO!", screamed Esme (my mother). Now Jasper was coming at me. Jake stepped in front of me quick.

We double teamed Jasper. Jaspers hand wrapped around my leg when I heard a snapping sound.

Pain rushed through my leg with no ease. Jake had Jasper pinned on his stomach now.

I bit into his back only to taste the disgusting bitter vampire flesh. Jake slashed his throat with one paw.

When I looked all the bloodsuckers were dead.

"HOW COULD YOU BEAST DO THIS TO ME", screamed a voice.

When I looked up I noticed it was Bella. She ran into the woods screaming of a broken heart.


	3. Chapter 2

La Push's environment was now beginning to get better with the cold ones gone. My school grades

were going up and Esme was pleased with it. It was a Friday and the bell just rang. Jacob was walking

up to me in the hallway.

"Hey Viv! What ya doing this weekend?"

"Nothing Jake, Why?"

"Well I was wondering if you would like to come to the beach with me." "Just us.", he quickly added in

"Sure why not, hows Saturday afternoon", I asked patiently

"Sounds great", Jake said with a huge grin. We both exited the school with small talk.

Saturday afternoon came quicker than I would've liked it. I pulled up onto the beach in my new Chevy

Blazer 92'. I noticed Jake's bike leaning up on a rock. He was no where to be seen though. I decided I

would wait for him and leaned against a tree. Then a figure who I quickly recognized as Jake dropped

from the tree top in front of me. I felt the lovely aura of his warmth coming off his half naked body.

"Hey Vivian", He said with a half smile on his face.

He always got affectionate when he used my whole name.

Before I could realize it Jake was waving his hand at me because I dazed off staring at his well-muscled

body. I felt so embarrassed for being so ignorant.

"Well wanna go for a swim?", he asked forgetting everything that just happened.

"I could use a bath", we both laughed at my corny joke.

I slipped out of my t-shirt and cloth shorts, revealing my bikini and every curve of my body.

Now Jake was doing just as I did before to him. I ran into the water and began to splash him.

We both laughed and splashed back in forth. My eyes closed from the water and I began moving

forward. I bumped into Jake and as I looked up our eyes met. I arched my head back as he moved his

down. Our lips both opened as he moved his tongue against mine. In this freezing water I felt

warmer then I ever had in my whole life.


	4. Chapter 3

Its was Saturday night and I rode home on the back of Jake's bike leaving my blazer behind.

When I walked to the door Jake followed right behind. _I suppose a goodnight kiss is coming?_

When Jake began leaning his head down at the door Esme swiftly opened it. Anger raged across her

face when she noticed what we were about to do.

"VIVIAN GET IN THE HOUSE NOW", My mother screamed at the top of her lungs. When I walked

in she slammed the door right in Jakes face. _Oh she is about to get helluva yelling._

"Vivian dinner table now, we need to talk", She said walking away. _Oh please not one of those talks _

_like were on a family sitcom and everything will be fine at the end of the show. _

We were having salmon for dinner once again, my mouth was getting so sick of the taste.

I sat down and noticing the stern look on my mothers face. She ate up a piece of salmon fast.

"Vivian you can't hang out with Jake, You have a responsibility with Gabriel", said Esme.

"Are you kidding me? Gabriel probably won't even show up here he's off in Vermont with a new mate."

"Viv it wouldn't be so bad if Jake was an alpha, but hes only a beta."

"Since when does rank matter so much to you?"

"Since you took on your duty as alpha female and now its time to wait for a new alpha."

"Mom I am handing over my alpha position to you. Since Tomas will receive alpha he came in 2nd."

My mother sat there silently. I stood up from the table and walked up my stairs. When I walked into my

bedroom I found Jake sitting on my bed.

"What are you doing up here?", I said with shock knowing Esme may follow me up the stairs.

Esme didn't though, Tomas called and they left.

"Well I imprinted on you Viv, So now I am kinda stuck on being your mate."

"Jake.. um well...", my sentence being cut off short by Jake kissing me.

In the middle of the kiss I changed into my wolf form. Not having human instinct I dived out my

window into the night. I wanted to leave this town behind already.


	5. Chapter 4

I awoke from last nights transformation in a meadow. The same one the war was held in. I noticed

my body was bear and I was laying nude. I looked to my left when I saw a sleeping male. Quickly I

recognized Jacob. _Oh please tell... oh no... oh gosh... Esme will kill... oh ... wow... please... no.._

I found some large animal pelt that was oddly in the clearing. I wrapped myself in it and began to

shake Jake. His eyes opened and he smiled until he noticed he was nude too.

"We didn't... did we?", Jake asked shocked trying to find something to cover himself with.

"No I can feel that we didn't, just one of those things you would know if it happened.", I said sounding

like I was trying to convince myself more than Jake. I grew my nails out and slashed the pelt into a

dress. Jake was already using the remains to make some shorts. We said our good byes and I walked

away. I was worried about what Esme would think about me not showing up this morning. My mind

quickly dropped the thought when I smelled something so vile I knew it could only be one thing.

_Bloodsuckers._ I ran as fast as I could away from the smell but then it was in front of me. They were

running faster then me and I had no way to escape. I saw Bella run out of the woods confusing me.

"I thought you moved to Flordia with your mom?", I yelled twoards her.

"No I found out I should stay up here." which made me wonder if she was a vampire or not.

"Bella have you changed into one of them?" I asked scared of what she would answer back

"No me and Edward made a promise and I will never break it." She said back.

"Well then I guess you'll never turn into one since he's dead." I said growing my nails out.

"Umm I wouldn't say that.", she said with a sinister smile.

Just as I turned around there he was.

"Edward"


End file.
